


White Diamond Doesn't Care...

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU: I ignore the backstory and canon stuff revealed during and after Jungle Moon, Crack, I don't like her, Pink is actually shattered, she's a brat, written at 4am today when I should have been sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: White diamond hears important news about Pink, and well, she's more annoyed than anything else.





	White Diamond Doesn't Care...

“White diamond! White Diamond!”  
“What is it, Agate?” White Diamond was highly annoyed and levied a look at the gem whose sole job it was to terrify so harsh that she was herself terrified.  
“It’s about Pink Diamond.” White Diamond sighed. Pink bloody Diamond again. Honestly, the only reason that off colour diamond still existed was Yellow and Blue insisting on it.   
“What did Pink do this time? Did she accidentally lose a battleship again.”  
“No…. she was shattered.”  
White Diamond dropped the pearl sitting on the back of her hand. Oops.   
“What.” She intoned flatly. Then a few seconds later with more annoyance, “Who by?”  
“Well…. You… see… you know Yellow Diamonds current colony with the organics?”   
“Yes, of course, I do! I know all the planets in my empire!”  
“An organic from that planet did it. If I remember correctly the species was called Blobby Floating Bird Jellyfish.”  
“What a strange name….” White muttered. “Does anyone else know!”  
“No my diamond, not anyone important.”  
“Shatter all who know the truth. There is a revolutionary on Earth, called Rose Quartz, correct?”  
“....yes my diamond?”  
“As far as anyone shall be aware, She shattered Pink Diamond, am I clear?”

 

ALTERNATIVE TITLE THAT WOULD GIVE SPOILERS SO I'LL ONLY REVEAL IT NOW! : PINK DIAMOND WAS SHATTERED BY… THE WEIRD ALIENY BIRDY BLOBBY THING.


End file.
